1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to microwave ovens and, more specifically, to a microwave oven having color coded pressure switches applied to the face plate incorporating a receiver for remotely operating the color coded switches by means of a transmitter having indicia and color coding corresponding to the microwave color coding thereby providing a method whereby a user having a pacemaker can remotely operate a microwave oven at a safe distance using the hand held transmitter and the microwave applied mating color coded control switches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other microwave oven control systems designed for the same purpose. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,759 issued to Mason on Jun. 19, 1979.
Another patent was issued to Barritt on Oct. 27, 1987 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,306. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,635 was issued to Edamura on Mar. 28, 1989 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 6, 1989 to Edamula as U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,414.
Another patent was issued to Kameo, et al. on Feb. 6, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,370. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,229 was issued to Holling, et al. on Jun. 14, 1994. Another was issued to Mansbery, et al. on Sep. 19, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,121,593 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 22, 2003 to Kish, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,552,309.
Another patent was issued to Fukuda, et al. on Jun. 8, 1983 as UK Patent No. GB 2,109,925.
An electronic display having a plurality of digit positions is employed in conjunction with a keyboard to enter data for controlling the operation of a microwave oven. Each digit position of the display is individually responsive to a corresponding key of the keyboard, whereby actuating such key causes its display digit to run repetitively through a numerical sequence without carrying over into other display digits. Upon stopping actuation of such key, its display digit stops on the numeral displayed at that moment. Other digits of the display may be similarly loaded with data, whereby the fully loaded display represents a control parameter, such as cooking time. Actuating a start key permits the oven to carry out a cooking program in accordance with the data thus entered into the display.
An appliance system is provided having a plurality of appliances. A master controller includes the user-operable appliance controls as well as associated logic controls for controlling the operating components of the appliances. An interface control is physically associated with each controlled appliance and receives control signals for the various operating components from the master controller by way of power line transmission. The master controller effects a repeating sequence of transmitting and receiving control signals in the form of first and second data packages while the interface control effects a repeating sequence of receiving first data packages and transmitting second data packages. The interface control and the master controller will each interrupt operation of the appliances responsive to the absence of either first or second data packages.
A microwave oven has an oven main body with a built-in heater unit and a remote controller which includes a bar code reader for reading a bar code of mutually related multiple data, memory for storing a plural sets of the multiple data read by the bar code reader, a display device for displaying the multiple data; a transmitting device for sending to the oven main body the data selected from the plural sets of the multiple data stored in the memory; and a control unit for data selection and transmission.
An electronically controlled oven comprises a main body and a remote controller which is separate from said main body. The remote controller includes a scanner for scanning a code representing a recipe and outputting a code signal indicative of the selected recipe, a computer for judging whether this code signal should be transmitted to the main body or not, and a transmitter for transmitting code signals in a wireless form such as by infrared radiation. The main body includes a receiver for receiving the signals from the remote controller and converting it into an electric code signal, memories for storing cooking programs, a main computer for retrieving from the memories a particular cooking program corresponding to the selected recipe and outputting heater-controlling signals according to this particular cooking program, a cooking chamber, heaters for heating items inside this cooking chamber, and a heater-control device for controlling the operation of the heaters according to the heater-control signals from the main computer. This oven makes it easy for the user to set correctly for a large variety of cooking programs.
An apparatus for remotely controlling electronic equipment such as a VTR using a remote telephone set. The electronic equipment has a timer reservation unit which causes the electronic equipment to start a predetermined operation at a predetermined time in accordance with externally inputted reservation information and to become inoperable after a predetermined period. The timer reservation unit includes an input unit, and a remote controller is coupled to the input unit of the timer reservation unit to perform wireless communication therebetween. The remote controller is constructed such that the reservation information is transmitted to the input unit of the timer reservation unit in response to a predetermined push button operation or dial operation of the remote telephone set.
A cooking appliance or an electronic control for a cooking appliance or an electronic control for a cooking appliance and method of controlling the same includes a remote control unit having a built-in temperature sensor, positional switch and low-battery detection circuit is in two-way intermittent wireless communication with the appliance control unit. The appliance control unit includes a switch means for controlling the heating elements of the cooking appliance wherein the switch means for each heating element includes two power switches connected in series and coupled with a redundancy detection circuit for the detection of a failure of one of the two power switches. Two-way communication between the two control units of the present invention is constantly monitored to ensure proper operation of the cooking appliance and to provide a mechanism to report errors to the user or to shut down the cooking appliance, as appropriate, soon after an error is detected. Mechanisms are also provided whereby the wireless communication means of the control units may be diagnosed to ensure the control units are properly communicating with each other.
A self-contained refrigerator and oven, for refrigerating and cooking food in the same enclosed chamber, which can be actuated by the operator from a variety of remote locations around the world via telephone or the internet. The heating element may be a microwave unit and the refrigerating means may be a thermoelectric heat pump.
A programmable apparatus and method for controlling the time and temperature of a cooking or baking cycle is disclosed. The apparatus comprises; a cooking or baking appliance, such as a conventional stove, broiler, conventional oven, convection oven, microwave oven or barbeque; a data storage and processing device such as a microprocessor or computer; a program stored in the microprocessor or computer for processing a code to control the time and temperature of the cooking or baking cycle; a device for entering the code into the microprocessor or computer; and a code which is provided by a party other than a user of the apparatus. In a first aspect of the invention, the code is a bar code on a food package and the device for entering the bar code is a scanner which is in the interior of the programmable apparatus. In another aspect of the invention, the code is entered at a remote location, such as an internet site, transmitter or a telephone apparatus.
A microwave oven characterized by a heat chamber, detector means for detecting infrared rays irradiated from an object to be heated in said heating chamber, chopper means for alternately interrupting the incidence of infrared rays to said detector means, an oscillator for oscillating a reference signal used for driving said chopper and means for regulating the output of said detector means and said phase of said reference signal at their optimum conditions.
While these microwave control system devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described. The present invention, a microwave oven having color coded control buttons with a receiver for remotely operating said color coded buttons, a transmitter having indicia and color coding corresponding to said microwave color coding and a method whereby a user having a pacemaker can remotely operate a microwave oven at a safe distance using said hand held transmitter and said receiving microwave having mating color coded control buttons.